


Tongue and Cheek

by tea_petty



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cosplay, Cunnilingus, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23799016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_petty/pseuds/tea_petty
Summary: Antonio has something to show his wife.
Relationships: Spain (Hetalia)/Reader
Kudos: 28





	Tongue and Cheek

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my Tumblr; tea-pettiest

“ _Cariña_? Are you home?”

She heard her husband’s voice carry through their house.

“Yeah, in here!” 

She was lounging on their shared bed, reading. At the sound of her husband’s footsteps drawing nearer, she dogeared her page and set it down on her nightstand. When he stepped into the doorway, her face reddened. Meanwhile, he stood proudly in the doorway, hands on his hips, leaving very little to the imagination.

“Look what I’ve found!”

She sucked in her red cheeks, “I see.”

It was a costume she hadn’t seen in a very long time; since April Fools a couple of years back – an apron that barely came down mid-thigh, a shirt collar (minus the shirt) and a pair of bunny ears. She was painfully aware of the wetness between her thighs, and she squeezed them together from beneath her skirt. 

Her heart thudded in her chest. What was he planning? She studied his face but could find no trace of ulterior motives. 

He smiled at her and entered the room. His hand caught her jaw, and he swiped the pad of his thumb across her cheek tenderly.

“You’re blushing; I should wear this more often.”

She couldn’t agree more, but her pride wouldn’t let her say it out loud.

He looked to the book she’d set down on her nightstand and then his grip dripped from her in favor of picking it up. The cover was thankfully void of a buxom woman or some jacked, topless man who couldn’t hold a candle to her husband.

“ _Ravished?_ ” Antonio chuckled and set the book down. “ _Amor_ , if you were… _in need_ , all you had to do was ask.”

Again, when her husband mentioned it, she wanted nothing more to – but her pride was stiflingly thick and choked her up.

He leaned into her then, his warm hands starting at her ankles near the foot of the bed.

“Hm? What do you say, I help my beautiful wife out?”

She felt her face heat further and could only nod mutely. 

He locked eyes with her, and she was surprised when her heart didn’t give out right there. It should’ve been illegal for one man to have such enthralling eyes. She felt under a spell, and couldn’t bring herself to care, so long as those eyes kept looking at her the way they did.

His hands smoothed up the length of her legs, bunching her skirt up higher and higher. Up her shins, up past her knees. She stopped him at her thighs. It was stupid, she knew that. They’d been married for two years already. Still, she ducked her head shyly.

He understood her immediately; she didn’t just have a piece of him, she _was_ his whole, entire heart.

He leaned in to press a kiss to her forehead. 

“Of course, _amor_ , you’re a lady,” he winked at her. “Now, come on,”

She knew he meant her position. She shifted so that she was sitting at the edge of her bed, her legs hanging over the edge, her skirt still bunched. Toni took her thighs and hoisted them over his shoulders. He gave her a sharp squeeze.

“Ah, you’re so soft _. Podría morir feliz aquí._ ”

She clamped her thighs together at a meager attempt at relief. 

She _loved_ it when he spoke Spanish.

His hands moved from the outside of her thighs, trailing inwards between them. She pinched her eyes shut as he pressed his hand to the wetness between her thighs. Her eyelashes fluttered as she traced the seam of her cunt with one crooked finger.

“No panties? Ah, _tan traviesa_.”

She peeked an eye open. His torso was still chiseled like marble. She couldn’t help but watch him as he watched her back, his face dipping between her legs. Her skirt covered his face when his tongue took one long lap at her.

She groaned and was unable to stop herself from rolling her hips into his face. His grip on her hips tightened. Her thighs folded tightly around his head, and he gave another series of squeezes – massaging her against him.

His tongue was merciless, lapping, and his lips were unrelenting too. He kissed her lower lips with the same fervor and skill he usually kissed her with. 

She squirmed, rutting against him. 

Her arousal stoked, the tension at the pit of her stomach condensed, and heat suffused through her.

“Oh, _Toni_ – “

“ _Si? Amor?”_ he murmured into her sex, the vibrations making her thighs tremble. 

The flat of his tongue lapped fully at her clit, and she jolted under his grasp. His tongue teased her clit with skill that could only have been mastered after centuries of practice, but all she wanted to think about was his face between her legs.

She felt herself starting to shake and knew she was near. 

Toni could sense it too; he knew her body well enough.

“Come for me, _amor_.”

He nuzzled deeper into her sex. His tongue teased her clit and then trailed down to her entrance and teased at it. He alternated like this for a while, and her fingers found their way into his hair, knocking his bunny ears off.

He moaned and the vibrations threw her over the edge. She rolled her hips, grinding against his face. 

Her orgasm hit her fully in the chest and her blood ran hot and cold. Her entire body seemed to thrum and she shook around Toni as he kept lapping, working her through her release. A rush of wetness settled in between of her legs and he lapped it up.

“You taste _deliciosa_.”

Her grip on his hair was still tight as she came down from her release.

“Fuck,”

His eyes flashed and he pulled back, swiping a wrist across his lips, which gleamed wet with her slick.

“Ah – such coarse language coming from a lady. I’ll have to punish you.”

The dulled arousal flared again, and her head dropped back.


End file.
